Knights Honor
by Boom-De-Ada-Boom-De-Ada
Summary: Jane and her mother are at it again. Adeline is insistant on Jane wearing a dress. Jane Refuses. But while making her argument, Jane says something that makes this ball one that no one is going to miss! Summery sounds boring, but the story isn't!
1. Listen

**Hello All! Tis I! And what's that paper in my hand you ask? Why it's another Jane and The Dragon FanFiction!  
><strong>

**I know some of you are waiting for another chapter in Gunther's Secret, But I haven't gotten 5 reviews yet, So if you do want me to comtinue, you have to Review! The same goes for this story!  
><strong>**  
>For those of you who are not familiar with my work feel free to read:<strong>

**Gunther's Secret**

**Lavinia's Birthday**

**Vengeance**

**Also: I do not own JatD, if I did, I would be rich somewhere, off making the movie!**

**And: In This story Jane is 13, And Gunther is 15. That should be anough information for you.**

* * *

><p>Jane and her mother were arguing again. Princess Lavinias 8th Birthday was approaching, and Adeline absolutely insisted that Jane wear a dress. This time she would not allow Jane to skip the ball, as Princess Lavinia had specifically requested that Jane MUST be in attendance. And so, that leads us to Jane and Adeline constantly arguing.<p>

Today's argument happened to be in the Great Hall, where everyone was decorating. Adeline had come in to ask Jane to come to her room to get measurements for her dress. Gunther saw Jane look at him angrily and then turn back to her mother to say something contradiction.

Gunther did not care if Jane chose to where the dress or not. But for some reason it seemed as though Jane thought he did. And he used to. He used to find the thought of Jane wearing a dress amusing, but he now found the arguments tiresome. And repetitive.

"Jane, There will be important people there!" Adeline said insistently. Jane sneered.

"Exactly! If I wear a dress everyone will think I am a Lady-In-Waiting! I am a soon to be Knight and I think they should know it!" She said arrogantly. Her mother sighed.

"Jane. There is not a soul in this Kingdom who does not know that you are Squire. No one will care! In fact I think they will all be relieved if you did wear the dress." Adeline explained.

"Why would they be relieved?" Jane asked, still red with anger. Gunther rolled his eyes. Jane was fairly bright. But she was book smart. She was not very educated when it came to people"

"Because then all this fighting would stop!" Her mother explained. Gunther could see she was a bit shocked that Jane had not figured that out already.

"Oh, they do not care!" Jane said carelessly. Gunther had gotten tired of standing so he had decided to sit down a read while they were fighting. But now he looked up from his book, to look around.

The king was sitting on his throne and Pepper, Jester, Rake, Smithy, and pig were all in the Great Hall as well. They had been helping to decorate the room for the ball, but now they just stood around. Watching.

Jane did not bother looking around. Gunther felt as though Jane thought that because she had become the first girl Squire, everyone in the castle should not contradict her, and should let her do things her way. And most of them did. All except for Gunther. So Gunther felt that this was the reason she despised him so. Because he was the only one that would stand up to her and say no. Jane's mother seemed to be the only other one that would stand up to Jane. And for that reason, Jane despised her mother as well.

"They do care Jane. And I am sure they are sick of it. So please Jane, just wear the dress." Adeline pleaded. Jane simply snorted.

"The only time I would ever wear a dress to a ball is if Gunther wore a dress as well!" Jane said confidently.

"I could do that." Gunther said quite calmly. Everyone turned to look at him. It seemed they had almost forgotten he was there.

"Y-You could do what?" Adeline asked. Gunther maintained the same look as before.

"I could wear a gown to the ball." He said, as though it were the most normal thing in the world. He kept his eyes directed towards Jane and Adeline, who were in the center of the room, but he could see that everyone was a bit shocked by what he had just said.

"What?" Adeline asked gently. Gunther grinned a bit.

"If Jane will only go to the ball in a gown, if I wear one too, then so be it. I shall wear one." Gunther replied. Jane flashed him a dirty look. But he did not care. Gunther was not doing this to irritate Jane. He was doing it because he thought that Adeline deserved to win, at least once.

Gunther gave Adeline a smile, and she returned it. Then she turned to Jane.

"Well, Jane. Let us get you a good dress." She said smiling. Jane looked at Gunther.

"You can not be serious. You are not really going wear a gown to the ball." She said snidely. Gunther shook his head.

"I have every intention of keeping my word, If you do the same." He replied. Jane then turned back to her mother.

"Fine. I will wear a gown to the ball." Jane said through gritted teeth. Gunther got up from his chair and put the book back on the small table next to him.

"Well, it seems I shall have to go and get myself a dress." He said and strolled out the door. The room was a buzz with conversation after he left.

Not a soul was to miss this Ball.

*******************************************************************************************************************  
><strong>I shall need...5 Reviews, before I write another chapter! <strong>


	2. Promise?

**HONEY, i'M HOOOOME! **

**I'm so sorry for not updating 'Til now. I've been busy with...Personal problems.**

**But *Fan Girl Squeel***** i'm back and I have every intention of updating all of my stories as soon as possible!**

**Credentials: No! It belongs to me! XP**

* * *

><p>Jane exited her room as quickly as she could after taking even more measurements. Her friends were already almost done with lunch when she finally arrived at the table. Everyone looked up when she sat down. There was a bit of an awkward moment as everyone said nothing. Then Pepper thankfully broke the silence.<p>

"I can not believe Gunther is really going to wear a dress." Pepper said as she walked out of the kitchen a placed a bowl of soup in front of Jane. "Do you think he's really going to?" She added as more of an afterthought.

"He'd better." Jane grumbled into her soup. "I'm only wearing this dress because he's wearing one. If he doesn't wear it then…" Jane trailed off as she gripped her spoon so harshly that her knuckles turned white.

Smithy shook his head. "I saw him the other day. He told me he was headed to the fabric shop." Everyone chuckled lightly.

"What do you suppose it's going to look like?" Rake asked, referring to the dress. Jane shrugged.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." Pepper said mysteriously as she returned to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The entire Ballroom was filled. People who hadn't gone to a ball in years were in attendance. And everyone was talking about why.<p>

Some people had come because this was going to be the first time in ages that Jane Turnkey wore a dress, which was a historic event all on its own. But everyone was eager to see if Gunther Breech would actually arrive in a Gown. And many were curious as to who was going to look better in a dress.

Jane stood outside alone. Her mother had gone inside a while ago, but Jane had stayed back, finding herself to be nervous. She was not sure why though. After all, her friends had promised they would not think any less of her if she wore a gown. And now that Gunther was wearing a gown as well, she would not be embarrassed by him.

Jane tried to imagine Gunther in a dress, but simply could not. After he had left that day Gunther acted as if nothing had happened, but he was seen shopping at the several fabric shops that were in Kippernium. No one knew for sure what he was going to be wearing, or if he was going to be wearing a dress at all.

Jane thought he and her mother might have just worked it out so that Jane would be seen wearing a dress with everyone in the kingdom there. She could just picture Gunther standing in a corner laughing at her. Yet Jane thought back and could not remember a time when Gunther had ever broken a promise.

After a few more minutes outside, Jane walked through the front doors of the ballroom. All eyes were suddenly on her. Jane and her mother had chosen a green dress that reached just past her ankles, with white tights, Green slippers, and a small green headband to hold her hair back. She had to admit, in the dress she actually felt pretty for the first time in a long time.

Jane felt very self-conscience as she walked through the room. After the initial shock of seeing Jane in a dress, people suddenly burst into laud stage whispers. Jane lowered her head and quickly hurried past all the people giving her curious looks. After a good minute Jane finally pushed her way towards her friends. They all had the same look on their faces that everyone else had.

"Wow, Jane you look…" Peppers sentence trailed off. Jester looked like he wanted to say something but he could not quite get the sentence right. Everyone else just stood there in silence. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Look, I am still me. So don't act like you do not know me." Jane pleaded. Her friends nodded slightly, but Jane could tell they were not going to treat her the same as they usually do. At least not tonight. She cleared her throat and looked around. "Has Gunther Arrived yet?" Jane asked attempting to sound casual.

"Not yet. They were expecting him to arrive first, so we were shocked to see you came first." Pepper explained. Jane gave her a curious look.

"Why would he arrive first?" She asked. Due to her being embarrassed about wearing a dress to the ball, she had been talking to her friends as little as possible. That mixed with measurements meant that she was up to date on their conversation. Smithy answered her this time.

"Well, this way he would get to see your entrance and you would not get to see him enter so he could have time to hide in the shadows or something." He said. Jane nodded. It made sense, in a strange way. If Gunther did not show up then he would soon be losing all the hair on his head in one quick burst of fire.

Ten minutes later Gunther still had not arrived. People were beginning to talk. And then suddenly, just as people were beginning to think it was all a joke, the door to the Great Hall swung open, and in walked Gunther.

* * *

><p><strong>HaHaHa! A cliffhanger! Did he wear the dress, did he lie, was Adeline and Gunther in cahoots and plan the whole thing! Well, you'll just have to wait and see.<br>But don't worry I'm not going to dissapear like last time.**


	3. Tea Cups

**And I have finally updated this one. It took me a while to work out how it was going to end, but I think i did a pretty good job. Lots of laughs in this one, I had tons of fun writing it.**

**Oh and GhibliGirl91**  
><strong>I did mention that the dress reaches down to her ankles, and although it wasn't nessisary I just thought I'd add what colour her stockings were so people didn't think she was wearing the same ones she always wears, or that she wasn't wearing any at all. And although you are right about the whole dress length thing, I don't think it applies to Jane...Just based off the size of her normal skirt...<strong>

**Anyways JatD doesn't belong to me, and all that lovely space wasting stuff.  
>Now go on and read the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>Every head in the room turned to see who had entered. Some people didn't recognize him, some people froze mid sentence and just stared, and Pepper let out a bit of a scream mixed with a gasp. There walking through the doorway, was Gunther, and he had kept his promise.<p>

His black hair had been brushed into soft waves that framed his long face, and his finger nails were long and slightly pointed at the tip, his heels were adorned with a pair of shoes with the highest heels Jane had ever seen. And there, from his calves to his shoulders, Was a black and white dress. The likes of which Kippernium had never seen. It had lace, and frills and bows and other unnecessary decorations, that for some reason seemed to fit perfectly with the dress. It wasn't long like the normal dresses one wears to a ball, but it was not short enough to make it scandalous. Well, Any more scandalous.

A loud popping noise filled the Great Hall. It was the sound of over 100 mouths dropping in surprise, Jane's included. Gunther looked around with pride at the faces staring back at him. He glanced over at the King and Queen to see the same expressions on their face as everyone elses. Then, after allowing everyone to stare in amazement at him, he began slowly walking through the Great Hall, towards where Jane was standing. Everyone's eyes followed him.

He stopped when he reached Jane, and then took a good long look at her. After a moment, he smiled in an odd sort of way.

"I believe you dropped something." He said after a moment. It startled Jane to hear such a deep voice come from someone who looked so lady-like and Jane simply stared at him a moment longer.

"W-What?" She eventually managed. Gunther laughed a bit.

"Your chin. It's just hit the floor." He replied gesturing to her gaping mouth. A few people laughed as Jane quickly snapped her mouth shut.

Jane looked around at everyone, and was a bit puzzled as most of them seemed to have their eyes darting from her to Gunther and then back. After which, they would chuckle. Jane looked at herself and then at Gunther and suddenly realized why they were laughing. He looked better in a dress then she did.

Although Jane had thought she looked better then usual it had not really been much of an improvement. She now realized that she very much resembled a child, dressing up in her mothers clothing. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, as she looked over at her friends and realized they were making the same comparison as everyone else.

Gunther did not seem to notice the comparison being made all over the Hall, and after a moment he walked over to one of the tables that had been placed about the Great Hall, and sat down as though it were the most normal thing in the world for him to have to pull his dress under him as he sat, and brush his wavy hair out of his eyes.

After a few moments the silence was broken and there was loud chatter about Gunther's dress, and how he looked in it, and if he'd ever done something like this before. Jane and her friends all gave each other odd looks before they all shuffled over to where Gunther was sitting.

"You look…Um…Lovely Gunther." Pepper said carefully choosing her words. Gunther smiled up at her.

"Thank you Pepper, you look lovely too." He said carelessly. Everyone seemed still at a loss for words. Finally Jane spoke up.

"You seem very good at walking in heels. Almost as though…You've worn them before." There was a tone of distain in her voice, But Gunther didn't seem to care.

"Actually I have. I find that it makes sword practice more challenging if you do it in heels. Perhaps you should try it sometime." He said gently. Jane's expression turned sour. "Oh, come now Jane. Cheer up." He added glaring at her. Jane nodded grudgingly and then sat down.

A few minutes later Princess Lavinia ran over to where they were all sitting.

"Dance with me, Dance with me!" She squeaked. And then grabbed Jane's hand and ran off. Gunther watched Jane for a minutes, and then walked over to where Adeline stood.

"So. What do you think?" He asked curtsying comically. Adeline laughed lightly.

"I think Jane is jealous. And for good reason." She replied. Gunther chuckled.

"Thank you…I think." He said. And they talked a bit more. Then the song that was being played ended, and Adeline grabbed Jane and began introducing her to all the nobles at the party. Jane finally was allowed to sit down next to a very attractive blonde girl, who looked a few years older then Jane. Jane looked angry and depressed at the same time as the woman seemed to give Jane one look of distain before suddenly deciding that her tea was the most fascinating thing at the table.

Gunther thought for a moment and then walked over to where they were sitting with a large grin plastered across his face. Once he arrived he slammed his elbow onto the table, using his palm to hold his chin.

"Hello gorgeous. Care to Dance!" He said in a very loud, severely comical voice, his dress flouncing about him as he leaned over. The blonde girl curled her nostrils at him.

"As if." She said sarcastically. Gunther gave her a disgusted look.

"Not you, Her!" He said giving Jane a amusing look before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the dance floor.

"Wait. Where are you taking me?" Jane said horrified as the music started and the dance began. Jane felt embarrassed and awkward as she watched Gunther begin to dance alone, and looked around. Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

The sight of Gunther in a dress dancing with himself, with her standing there made a smile slowly start to creep upon her lips. She turned back to Gunther, laughed, and then began dancing. 

* * *

><p>Jane looked out the window and stretched. Her evening dress was hung outside to dry and Jane slowly got up, and brought it back inside. She laughed at the memory of Gunther dancing the whole night with every girl who didn't have enough time to say no.<p>

After she folded the dress delicately, and placed it on her bed for her mother to retrieve, Dragon suddenly popped his head through the window.

"Morning Jane. I saw Gunther in his dress last night. Hilarious. I wish you had let me see you in your dress then I could have decided who looked better." He paused to take a breath and Jane laughed.

"And you wonder why I wouldn't let you see me in my dress." Jane said. Dragon rolled his eyes, and then flew off. Probably to listen to cows or something.

Jane laughed and then walked down the stairs and sat down at the table to have breakfast. Everyone but Gunther was already seated. A few minutes later though, Gunther walked over to the table, in his usually clothing, and sat down.

"Last night was fun." He said and there was a round of Yeah's.

And nothing more was said on the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, I was a little kinder to Jane in this one...Well, a bit anyways.<br>I hope you've enjoyed the story, and that you've all laughed yourself silly.  
>Oh and here's the link to what Gunthers dress looks like. I put a bit of everyones comments in to decided what dress he should have worn. i hope this pleases everyone!<br>.com/albums/h387/Sargentfreeloader1/LolitaDress.  
>(just add <strong>rpg** to the end of it. FanFiction wouldn't let me post the full link.)**


End file.
